Run
by hardlywhole93
Summary: Bella just started her second year at WSU and everything was going great, but then a man from her past comes to ruin it all. I suck at summaries but trust me it's good. AH slightly OOC
1. first sight

**Hey guys, I'm hardlywhole93 I just got this idea so bear with me! Please review**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight *tear, tear* Sadly that genius Stephanie Meyer does…**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the most awful sound in the world… my alarm clock. Signaling the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow I start my sophomore year at WSU. I major in journalism.

This summer was one word... stressful. I went to see my mom Renee and her husband Phil in Jacksonville, Florida. Spending time with my mom was crazy. She was on this new yoga kick; let's just say that was not my thing I wound up with a broken toe.

On the other hand spending time with my dad Charlie in Forks was a completely different story. My dad was always easy to be with. I moved in with him my junior year when my mom got remarried.

I looked over at my alarm clock the red numbers read 8:30am. I hoisted myself out of bed, and went out into the kitchen. My best friend Angela was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning Ang." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bella excited we have school tomorrow?" she said sarcastically.

**"**Oh yea you have no idea" I relied rolling my eyes. Me and Ang met when I moved to Forks. We have been best friends ever since, we live in a small two bedroom apartment across town from campus. "Sure is nice outside" I commented. Ang gave me a look full-knowing it was raining.

"Bella, do you have anything you want to do toady?"

"I don't know, I kind of want to go to the bookstore today. You want to come with me?"

"Sure." Ang smiled at me, and I began to drink my coffee. When I finished, I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my clothes. I got into the bathroom, and tried to untangle my mess of hair. Giving up, I put it into a messy bun and slid on jeans and a chocolate brown sweater.

"Good enough." I sighed. I have never been pretty. My whole life I have been the plain brown-eyed brunette that nobody noticed. I walked out of the bathroom, and called for Ang. She came out of her bedroom, I grabbed my keys and bag and walked out.

We walked out on to the street. Windham book store was only 3blocks away from our apartment, so it only took us 10mintes to get there. Windham Books was a small cozy bookstore that I fell in love with the moment I moved to Pullman. I waved Ang off to tell her that I was going to be awhile. She knew how preoccupied I could get when it came to books.

I went directly to the classic section, my favorite. I picked up Jane Eyre I had a copy but I left it at Charlie's. I've must of read it a hundred times, but it never got old. Suddenly while I was reading the back a pale hand reached around me, ad picked up a book. "You know, if you actually want to read a good book here's one." A velvety voice said behind me. I spun around quickly, and was met with the beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

My breath caught in my throat, the man before me was beautiful. He had the most unusual bronze colored hair. He smiled. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Hi..." I stuttered._ Wow Bella real intelligent._

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but Jane Eyre? Surely, you're in desperate need of a good book."

"What?" My face flushed red. "I happen to love that book." I couldn't believe this guy; he just insulted my favorite book.

"Sorry" He said putting his hands up. "Just a suggestion…" He placed the book into my hand "See you around." With that he turned and walked away. I looked at the book in my hands. The Catcher in the Rye. _Might as well give it a try._ I went to go find Ang.

"Hey ready to go?" Ang said when I reached her.

"Umm, yea let's go." We walked over to the counter and paid for the book that the beautiful stranger gave me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Who was he? Would I ever see him again? Why did my heart beat frantically when I saw him?

**A.N. Alright so keep in mind that I just got back into the swing of writing. I'll try and update tomorrow!! Remember to review! Thanks- hardlywhole93**


	2. bar run ins

**A.N. Hey guys, so I know that the last chapter was short… but this one is much longer, so review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**BPOV**

It's been almost two weeks since I've seen Edward Cullen. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know it's weird to be sitting alone in my bedroom on Friday night thinking about a guy I met once, but I've got nothing better to do. A soft knock came to my door.

"Yea" I said razing my head from my pillow to see Angela poke her head through the door.

"Hey Bella, me and Ben are going to the campus pub and we wanted to see if you waned to go." Ben is Angela's boyfriend, they met junior year of high school.

"Um, sure just give me a sec to get ready." Ang's face went up in surprise, I usually never go out, but like I said before I've got nothing better to do. I got off of my bed, and went over to my closet. I pulled on a dark blue sweater and dark wash jeans. "Ready" I called as I grabbed my keys and bag. Ang and Ben were already at the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Ben." We walked three blocks to the campus pub, which was quite empty for a Friday.

Ben, Angela, and I sat down in a booth. Ben and Ang are both able to drink, but I'm just turning 20 so I order a coke. They both looked down at my drink incredulously. "What? I'm the designated walker." They both shook their heads and laughed. We started to talk, but my mind just kept coming back to Edward.

Just then a group of loud boys came in yelling. They must have been drunk. There was one with huge muscles who yelled to the bartender. "Hey we need a round of beers!" The bartender rolled his eyes and passed out beers to everybody. I looked around to the group of annoying boys, and I saw familiar golden locks. My heart stopped for a second. That couldn't be him could it? No, there has to be at least 100 people with that same color hair.

"Shut up man!" the golden haired man said to the brunette. He turned around, and sure enough it was Edward. My pulse instantly quickened. _BELLA! BELLA!_ My head screamed it's him it's him! Edward socked the brunette in the arm.

"Ouch! Eddie that's not nice!" He chastised in a teasing manner.

"Be quiet Emmett!" I looked up to see Edward staring at me. I couldn't look away; Angela must have noticed me staring.

"Bella do you know him?"

"Umm not really." I whispered. He smiled and began to walk over. I all but passed out. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and dark wash jeans. I was so plain in comparison it was sad.

"Hello." His musical voice said.

"Hi" I managed to stammered like an idiot.

"So I was wondering if you read that book."

"Oh, yea I read it, it was good thanks."

"Just good? Please." He scoffed "It was so much better than good it was great."

"Yea, yea." I rolled my eyes, and hooked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm Bella Swan." He gave me a crooked smile and my heart broke. He was unbelievably gorgeous. Just then, the big guy Emmett, I think that was his name walked over and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey Eddie who's this?" He had a big boisterous voice, it was kind of intimidating.

"Emmett this is Bella, Bella this is my dumb brother Emmett." Emmett gave a big smile, and I all about blushed ten shades of red. He chuckled.

"So Eddie, is this your girlfriend?" Emmett began to make kissy-faces, I couldn't help but giggle. Edward slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"No, I met Bella actually at the bookstore two weeks ago." He said matter-of- factly.

"Oh well," Emmett seemed kind of surprised. "I'll leave you two be." He shook his head and walked over to the group of guys he entered with.

"Sorry, my brother can be a bit…."

"Abrasive? It's ok I have a brother too, so I know how it is." My brother Jasper is three years older than me. We got along great, but he moved to New York with his girlfriend. I missed him like crazy, other than Angela he was my only friend. Suddenly, I was aware than Angela and Ben were sitting next to me still. I looked over to see Ben and Angela looking awestruck. "Oh my god! I'm sorry; this is Angela my best friend and her boyfriend Ben." Edward said a polite hello, which Ben and Angela returned.

Edward was standing in front of our booth awkwardly. "Do you want to sit down?" He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart beat erratically.

"Sure." He gracefully took a seat next to me. He smelt amazing; I felt my cheeks burning due to my stupid thoughts.

"Bella, me and Ben are gonna head out, I'll see you at home."

"Oh Ang I'll come with you."

"No, its fine you stay." I bit my lip, and looked over at Edward he had a warm smile on his face.

"Do you want me to stay?" I was silently praying that he would say yes.

"I would love it if you would stay." I looked up to his green eyes which were watching me intently. I blushed.

"Kay Bella see you at home." Ang waved and I waved back. Her and Ben left, and I turned back to Edward.

"So..." He said

"So…" I replied, we were both straining for conversation. This was so sad.

"What do you do?" Edward asked.

"I'm a student at WSU, this is my second year."

"I went there; I just graduated in June with a degree in music composition. What are you majoring in?" He was a musician?! This was so unfair.

"I'm majoring in journalism." _Wow Bella real articulate _"Wait you just graduated so that would make you…"

"Twenty-three." He finished for me. "How old are you?"

"Well I'm nineteen, but I'm just about to turn twenty."

"When do you turn twenty?"

I laughed "Tomorrow." He looked surprised.

"Happy-early-Birthday!" I gave my thanks.

We spent the rest of the night talking about anything, and everything. Finally Emmett came up, and told us it was time to leave. My sides hurt so much from laughing with Edward. He was so warm and kind, I have never felt so safe with a guy before. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I don't care I can't stop this feeling. I said goodbye to the guys, and started walking down the street when I heard my name being called.

"Bella." I spun around to see Edward jogging towards me. "I was wondering if I could walk you home." I laughed the look on his face said he was expecting a no.

"Sure." We began walking towards my building. We walked in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable it was nice. Finally, we reached my complex.

"Bella, can I have your number?" I nodded and held my hand out, he placed a tiny silver cell into my hands and I put my numbering. He did the same with mine as well.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." He brushed my cheek and walked away. My heart raced, and it felt like fire where his hands touched my cheek. I was falling for Edward. Fast.

**A.N. Alright so this was a bit of a fluff chapter, but the next one has a lot of important stuff I promise!!! Thanks reviewww **


	3. birthday surprise

**A.N. Hey guys! Ok so I've decided to add a playlist of songs that I listen to during writing. **

**Archie Star- Speak up, Ozone- Numa numa, Carolina Liar- Show me what I'm looking for **

**BPOV**

"Happy Birthday Bella, Happy Birthday to you!!!" My head shot up from the pillow it was once comfortable on, and I almost fell out off bed. Angela, Ben, my brother Jasper, and his girlfriend Alice were singing to me. I jumped out of bed, and hugged Jasper tight.

"Hey little sister, Happy birthday!" He pulled back, and I stared at him with disbelief.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York." My brother moved to New York to be with his girlfriend, Alice.

"New York was okay, but we decided to move back out here…"

"You're moving back!" I interrupted him. I was so happy to have my brother back. We were so close, he was my best friend. He was the only person I truthfully got along; we were two halves of a whole in a way. Jasper unlike me was tall, blond, and quietly strong, the only thing we had in common was our pale skin.

"Yea, I'm so excited!" Alice gushed. Alice was my brother's long time girlfriend, they met in college. She was short, with spiky black hair. She was a good contrast to my brother; she was loud and had crazy amounts of energy.

"So where are you guys gonna live?"

"Well, my brothers live here so we're gonna stay with them till we get our own place." Alice was mischievously rubbing her hands together; I could only imagine the hell my brother would be in once they found their own place. Alice was itching to redecorate. "Don't worry you'll meet my brothers tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Yea, we're all going out to dinner so you all can meet each other." Alice was bouncing up and down. Oh crap! How many times had I gotten stuck in Alice's dinner plans?

"Enough of this! Bella, time to open presents!" Angela exclaimed. Ugh! I hate presents.

-o0o0o-

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting in the living room. Alice had gotten me clothes (surprise, surprise), Jasper got me a 1st edition Bronte book, and Angela and Ben got me some new cd's.

"Thanks guys!" I tried my best to sound happy, but I hate receiving gifts. Jasper and Alice were snuggling on the couch, and Angela and Ben were on their way out. My brother was whispering to Alice. I felt bad that I didn't know too much about her. All I knew was that she was adopted, and had two older brothers. Oh, that and every time I see her she tries to play Bella Barbie *shudder*.

I just started to put away all the wrapping paper mess, when my phone went off. I had a new text.

_Happy Birthday Bella- Edward _

I read the text, and my heart fluttered. I squealed. Yes, I Bella Swan just squealed. I couldn't help it he texted me! Alice seemed to notice, and stared at me curiously.

"What?" I did my best to look innocent, but my traitor cheeks blushed red.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just squeal?" Jasper was laughing; I shot my brother a glare.

"Yea, so what?" I rolled my eyes.

"What's got you so excited?" She pressed.

"Nothing." I said innocently, hoping she would drop it.

"Bella, spill it." Stupid damn, annoying pixie.

"Nothing, I just got a text and that was it."

"And…" She kept pressing.

"And… nothing that was it."

"Sure Bella if you want to play it that way we can." She got off the couch, and ran towards me. Oh crap! This can't be good.

At lightning speed she grabbed my phone, and ran back to the couch. I went tot make my way over to the couch before she could read the message, but it was too late. Alice's jaw hung slack.

"Bella who's Edward?" She bounced up and down.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.  
"A boy." I said blushing.

"No duh, how do you know him?" Gah! What's with the twenty questions?

"I met him at the bookstore, and saw him again at the pub last night."

"Do you know his last name?" She asked interested.

"Yea Cullen…. Holy shit!" I yelled.

"Yup, that's what I thought." She handed me the phone back smugly. My face was beat red, and I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked looking worried. How could I have not put two and two together? Alice's last name was Cullen, and Edward's last name was Cullen.

"What's going on?!" Japer yelled.

"Alice, he's your brother." I stated just above a whisper. All the pixie did was smile and nod. OH GOD!

**APOV**

I smiled and nodded at a horrified looking Bella.

Flashback

Jasper and I were in the guest bedroom unpacking our clothes when we heard my brothers come in. Emmett's booming laughter filled the apartment. I walked out to see what was going on.

"Eddie's got a girlfriend." Emmett said as soon as he saw me.

"You have a girlfriend?" I scoffed. I couldn't believe it, my brother never went out with anybody except for Tanya, but let's not get into that… yet.

"No, I don't I just met her." He said defensively.

"What's her name?" A huge smile spread across my brother's face.

"Bella." He said dreamily.

End of Flashback

"Who's whose brother" Jasper said impatiently.

"Edward is Alice's brother." Bella said dazed.

"Yup." I popped my mouth on the 'p'. This was so great! My brother was always so angry and distant but last night after seeing Bella he seemed so happy. Sure Bella was a little too tom-boyish when it came to clothes, she was so sweet. I got an idea. "Bella! You have to let me give you a makeover!" I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"Why?" Bella looked deathly afraid of me at that moment. Did she have to be such a drama queen?

"Because," I elaborated. "When you see my brother tomorrow night you have to look hot!"

"No, no Alice." She said backing away.

"Please." I begged, pouting my lip. "I'm begging you."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air, never bet against Alice!

**A.N. Well I hope you guys liked it. I'll try and update over the weekend. Thanks! Review!!**


	4. 1 New Message

**A.N. Hey guys, so I know the last chapter was a little short, but this one is much longer. Enjoy!!!**

**Songs- paper heart- All American Rejects; Read between the lines- Dave Melillo; Almost lover- a fine frenzy**

**BPOV**

My birthday had been so stressful. After Alice played Bella Barbie for hours I fell into a sleep filled with nightmares about clothes and makeup taking me captive. Alice successfully picked out an outfit along with death traps she calls shoes.

Now it was 7:00 and I was trying unsuccessfully to calm down my frantic heart. The restaurant we were meeting at was across town, a little Italian place called Solo Bella. Thankfully my beat-up pickup truck could do 50max so I had extra time to calm myself down. I was officially freaking out. Edward Cullen was Alice's brother, the same girl who had been dating my brother for 3 years. She knew embarrassing stories about me, and played Bella Barbie every time I saw her and this never once came up.

I started to become frustrated with the sedan in front of me. He was driving even slower than I thought possible. Making me later than I already was, we were supposed to meet at 7:00 but it took me awhile to actually put myself together. My stomach was in knots all day about seeing Edward again, so that made it harder to get ready.

My only saving grace was that Alice had picked an amazing outfit out. It was a black cap sleeve dress with white designs' on it.** (A.N. I will try to put picks on my page)** The shoes were a different story though; they were black peep-toe pumps. I love the dress, but the shoes made me think Alice was out of her mind.

Finally, I got to the restaurant, parked quickly and ran in. Everybody was already waiting for me at a table, and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry traffic." I mumbled, avoiding the shocked piercing stare of a certain green-eyed man.

"It's okay." Alice said quickly. "Bella, I want you to meet my brothers Edward and Emmett." I smiled at both of them; Emmett chuckled while Edward had his mouth agape.

"Hello." Was the best I could manage without sounding like an idiot. My heart began to speed up as Edward continued to look at me.

"Well isn't a small world?" Emmett said between chuckles.

"What?" Alice said cocking her head to right in mock-confusion. She in her demented little Alice brain that it would be better if she played it off as she didn't know what was going on.

"Well I know Bella already." He stammered, looking over at me for help I spoke up to help Mr. Mumbles.

"Yeah I met Edward at a bookstore not so long ago, and I saw him and Emmett at the bar Friday."

"Ha." I gave Emmett a strange look, he was shaking with laughter. I didn't really understand, it wasn't really that funny. I shot Jasper a look of desperation but he shook his head as if to say I'm-staying-out-of-this. Thanks bro, I'll remember that.

"Bella, why don't you sit down?" Alice asked. It was then I realized that I was still standing awkwardly in front of the table.

"Sure." I said shakily. The only seat left was between Alice, and Jasper, across from Edward.

"So Bella how was your Birthday?" Edward asked quietly.

"It was good thanks." I lied. I wanted to say "It was good, up until your sister held me against my will."

"It was your Birthday?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea I just turned twenty." I looked down at the table cloth, but I could feel Edward's piercing stare burning a hole on my scalp. _Oh god this is gonna be a long night._

We ate mostly in silence, with Alice doing all of the talking. Emmett interjected sometimes, but that was it. We finished and walked out to the parking lot to say goodbye.

"Night Bella!" Emmett said as he wrapped me in a huge bear hug.

"Em… can't… breathe." I wheezed.

"Sorry." He quickly put me down. I tried to catch my breath.

"Night Bella." Alice said as she threw her tiny arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back and said my goodbye.

"Bella call me when you get home ok?" Jasper said as he quickly hugged me. Jazz could be so… big brother sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dad." They waved, and sped down the street in Alice's Porsche. I was all alone, and hurt a little that Edward left without saying goodbye. When did he even leave? Slightly saddened, I walked over to my crappy pick-up and hopped in. Shoving my key into the ignition, and turning it the car sputtered and wheezed.

_Oh No!_ I knew that sound all too well; it was the sound of my pick-up's attempt to die on me. "Damn it!" I hit the steering wheel. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I shook the wheel panting. My stupid fucking car! I pulled out my car to call Jazz.

As I was dialing I hear a knock on my window. "Jesus!" I yelled Edward was standing at my window.

"Need help?" His velvety voice asked when I rolled down my window.

"Uh yea." I said embarrassed of my junky truck, and my stupid tantrum.

"I'll give you a ride." He stepped back so I could get out. I fell getting out, I braced my self for the impact of hitting the asphalt but it never came. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright. I looked up at him embarrassed, my face was on fire. He laughed, and put and hand on the small of my back to lead me to his car. My heart beat was going a million miles a minute, but I didn't care I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful god before me. He led me to a silver Volvo.

"Nice car." I commented. He said a quite thank you and opened my door for me. He walked around and started the car.

"Where to?"

"My complex is across town about 15 blocks west. Just off campus." He nodded and headed that way.

"So, small world huh?" I could tell he was straining for conversation.

"Yea, I know it's crazy." I looked over at Edward. He was staring intently at the road. I couldn't believe the luck that had gotten me to this point. I mean it isn't everyday you're sitting beside a Greek god right? "I'm happy as long as Jazz is, and Alice makes him so happy." He nodded, and his bronze hair fell into his eyes. I swear it must be a prerequisite to be hot to be a Cullen.

"Well Alice really does love him." The way his face looked when he said it made me sad. He looked almost... wishful? As if he wished he had that.

"So Jazz says you're a piano teacher?"

"Yup, I work at a music store across town. It's ok; I mostly like it because it gives me a lot of time to compose in between students." He can compose music? He's too good. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I can't play an instrument to save my life, but I like classical music." He pressed play on the CD player, and Claire De Lune came out. "I love this song."

"Really?" He looked over skeptically.

"Yes, Claire De Lune is one of my favorite songs." I said curtly. I didn't want him to think I was dumb.

"Me too." He said quietly, and smiled. I instantly forgot why I was mad.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. We didn't really speak. He pulled up at my building; I said my thanks and got out. I let myself into the dark apartment; Angela left a note on the kitchen table saying she was spending the night at Ben's. She did that a lot lately, and I didn't blame her. Who would want to have their boyfriend stay over with a roommate not that far away?

I walked to my bedroom, and noticed tat we had one new message. I clicked play, the voice on the message made my blood run cold. "Hey, Bella miss me? Don't worry I'm back, and I'll see you soon." The menacing voice said. That could only be one person.

James. (A.N. I was gonna end it there)

**EPOV**

I had just dropped off Bella, and was making my way back to my apartment. Who would have thought she was Jasper's sister? It was a lucky coincidence I guess. I couldn't stop smiling, I must have looked like a complete idiot but I didn't care. I got to be with Bella. She looked so beautiful; I barely spoke at all during dinner because I was staring at her. The way she smiled, and laughed made my heart go crazy.

Even though I just met her, I was falling for her. I hoped she felt the same way. I pulled into the complex, and jogged inside. I got to the door, and I could hear yelling on the other side. Great, this was going to wipe away my good mood. I opened the door, and the scene in front of me scared me.

Jasper was yelling into the phone, Alice and Emmett were sitting on the couch looking distraught. Alice was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and Emmett had his head in his hands. "Who's that?" I mouthed to Alice.

"Bella." She mouthed back. All the color drained from my face. What was wrong with Bella? Was it something I did? She seemed fine I dropped her off.

"Okay I'm coming to get you." He hung up, and threw the phone. "Fuck!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jasper pulled his hands over his face and spoke in a pained voice.  
"It's Bella." A lump rose in my throat. "Well, in the begging of senior year she began dating this guy James." He looked ready to kill. "He seemed cool at first, but the Bella started acting funny. She would barely speak, or eat. One day, after they had been dating for 5months he pushed her down a flight of stairs, and beat her." WHAT?! How could anybody do that to somebody as sweet and innocent as Bella? The anger in me began to build. "The cops arrested him, and he went to jail. Bella just called and said he called her. He wants her back. I'm guessing he's on probation. He's trying to find her, she's hysterical. Do mind if she stays here for the night?"

"Of course not." I spoke, but my voice sounded far off and distant. He nodded and kissed Alice before walking out. "Oh my god." I slid down the wall I was leaning on. How could this have happened to an innocent person such as Bella?

"There's more." Alice's voice pierced the silence building in the apartment. I looked over at my siblings, for the first time I walked in. They seemed to mirror my horror.

"What do you mean?" Emmett spoke for the first time.

"The reason why James pushed her down the stairs was because she was pregnant." Alice began to sob. My heart broke a little bit more. "3months, she told him, and he got angry and…" Alice began to sob harder.

"How do you know this?"

"Jazzy told me, but he didn't want anybody else to know. Their parents didn't even know. Bella just wanted to move on." Her pained face, gave the expression of a grieving sister.

"Let's kill him!" Emmett stood up enraged. Yes let's.

**A.N. So I'm sorry for the wait, but hope I made up for it. I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks! Oh and don't forget to review!!!**


	5. Die Hard conversations

**A.N. Hey guys, so spring break just started today so I'm hoping to get another chapter after this one by the end of the week.**

**Liar Liar- Alex Johnson, Angles on the Moon- Thriving Ivory, Careless Whisper- The Gossip**

**BPOV**

I waited outside of my apartment for Jasper. I couldn't stay inside there, it felt suffocating. Being in that room made me feel trapt, to the memories that were flooding back. For so long I have pushed the thought of James out of my mind. He was gone, a figment of my imagination that was never coming back. Although he was back, he was here. The pain he inflicted on me may have no longer been physically evident, but it was always there.

The sobs that came from me made me slump to the stoop of my apartment. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I remember how every night after the 'accident' I would wake up screaming. In my dreams I constantly relived the beating. Up until recently I would still get the. I promised myself to move on, and I did… for awhile. Now he was back, and moving on was not an option.

Jasper pulled up, and I practically ran towards the car. I flew inside, and he pulled away. Jasper knew better than to talk to me when I was like this, he grabbed my hand and smiled while I cried. I looked out the window, but the tears blurred my vision. I just couldn't stop myself. I never cry like this, but when I got that call something inside of me snapped.

We pulled up to the complex, and I got out silently. Jazz gave me a quick hug, and led me to the apartment. The door was unlocked and we quickly stepped inside. It was light and open and very clean considering that two men lived here. The only thing that was out of place was the three people splayed across the couch. Each one was distraught, and Alice had tear tracks down her face probably matching my own.

The way they all looked made my heart break, I shouldn't be here. It wasn't right of me to make them feel this way. They didn't need to be brought into this. I had to get out. None of them seemed to notice that we came in; they all looked lost in their own world. "Hey." Jasper said, making them aware of our presence. Alice was the only one who got up; she ran over to me and threw her tiny arms around my neck.

"Bella." She said breathlessly. Her voice cracked, she sounded to be on the edge of tears.

"Alice, I'm fine. I saw you not even an hour ago." I rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. She pulled back and nodded; she went over to Jasper and hugged him. I stood nervously looking at Emmett and Edward. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Emmett got up along with Edward, and they walked over to me.

"No problem Bells." Emmett gave me a big hug. Finally with all of the wind sufficiently knocked out of me he let me down. I tried to catch my breath; he laughed and mussed my already messy hair.

"Bella are you oaky?" Edward asked quietly. I looked up into his eyes; the green met me with such intensity. I almost forgot where I was. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He smiled; I felt my heart trying to beat out of my chest. "So you can take my room..."

"No." I interrupted him. I looked away from his stare long enough to realize that everybody had left them room. "Why would I make you do that? Where would you sleep?"

"I would take the couch." He replied as if it was the only answer.

"No dice." He cocked his eyebrow. I sighed. "It's your house, and you're letting me stay here. Therefore I will take the couch, and you will take your bed."

"No Bella, I'm telling you to take the bed."

"Well I'm not going to." I quipped.

"Yes you are." He argued.

"No, either I take the couch or I leave." He was nice enough to let me stay here; I wasn't going to take his bed away too.

"Just let her take the couch, she's stubborn as hell." Jasper called from the other room. Edward slumped his shoulders, and a triumphant grin spread across my face.

"Thanks Jazz." I called to my brother. Emmett came in laughing.

"I like this girl." He shook his head at Edward. "Night Bella." He said, and with that we were alone again. Edward got blankets for me to use, and I changed into pajamas Alice let me have. I stood in front of the couch, as Edward used his last-ditch effort to get me to take the bed. I held my ground, and he eventually let it go. He looked me in the eyes, and brought his hand to my cheekbone and ran it along it. Leaving both a trail of fire, and me breathless.

"Goodnight Bella." He said, then turned on his heel and walked out.

It had been hours since I had laid down. My mind just wouldn't let me sleep. I kept thinking of James. How could he inflict anymore pain on me than he already had? For the longest time I couldn't be around any men. They all reminded me of him. Jasper and Charlie were the only exceptions of course. Edward was different; sure we don't have a relationship. I just knew he was, that scared me.

I rolled on to my other side; the cable box over the TV read 3:30am. Great, looks like I won't be sleeping tonight. Then, there was a noise in the kitchen. I jumped up to check it out. I cautiously, walked over to the wall with the light switch and flicked it on.

"Jesus." The voice said. Edward turned to face me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine I couldn't sleep." He stated, though I could tell from his red eyes.

"Me either." I replied. He grabbed the glass of water off the counter and walked over to the couch.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was thinking about some things." He stressed, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Me too." I said quietly. We sat there for awhile. It was so strange that I had just Edward a couple of days ago. Now, I was sitting on his couch at 3:30 in the morning. I felt my cheeks blush at the thought.

"What?" He asked amused.

"Oh, nothing." Damn! I felt my cheeks betray me again.

"Tell me." He urged. I lowered my head to avert his gaze, but he grabbed my hand. Electric shocks went through my body.

"It's stupid." I mussed.

"Nothing you say could ever be stupid." His eyes locked with mine, and my breathing hitched in my throat.

"Well, I was just thinking about how strange things are." He still seemed confused, so I went on. "That I just recently met you and now here we are."

"Yea I know, it's crazy. Although you should get some sleep." I looked as his red, bleary eyes.

"You too." I commented. "Plush, I don't think I could even if I tried."

"Come here." He motioned for me to come closer, obediently I did. He put an arm around my shoulder. I began to panic.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled; he could hear the panic in my voice.

"Don't worry; I'm going to help you sleep." His lulling voice helped me relax a little. I put my head on his chest; my only worry was that he could hear my pounding heart. He wrapped his arms around me, and I breathed in his scent. It was amazing, sweet but not overly so. He began to hum a song; it reminded me of a lullaby. He kissed my forehead lightly, just as my eyelids drooped closed. For the first time all night I let sleep overtake me.

I woke up to a blinding light, I turned over. This didn't feel like the couch. My eyes flew open. Wait, where am I? I was laying on a navy sheeted-bed. "Oh my god!" I huffed. I was ready to kill. Edward! The little red numbers on the alarm clock read 9:00am. Assuming everybody was still asleep, I slipped out of bed and into the living room.

Edward was asleep on the couch. The light was hitting his bronze hair making it shine. His mouth was upturned in a smirk; he looked so peaceful that it almost made my anger go away. Almost. I quietly picked up a pillow and smacked Edward on the head. He shot up, looking around alarmed.

"What the hell was that for?" His hair was sticking up all over the place, it looked so hot. I blushed- damn focus Bella.

"Edward Cullen you tricked me!" I accused. A crooked smile crept across his face.

"It was too easy, and you obviously hated the couch. You slept peacefully in my bed, unlike the couch." I blushed, damn it he had me flustered.

"Listen Casanova, I fell asleep on the couch ok." Grr he could be so infuriating.

"Casanova, I like the sound of that." He stroked his chin. Way to go Bella you just inflated his ego even more.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I went into the bathroom to change. Alice had given me more clothes to borrow. I grudgingly pulled on the dark wash jeans and billowy cream top. Although it didn't make me look bad I was still uncomfortable in it.

When I got out of the bathroom, Emmett and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table. They were both talking and laughing. I stood apprehensively in the doorway; Edward's eyes were lit up. He looked so happy, and handsome.

"Bella come sit down." Emmett called; I blushed feeling stupid for standing in the doorway. I sat down next to Emmett across from Edward. Edward gave me a smug smile, I rolled my eyes.

"So Bella, how was Eddie dears' bed?" I heard a thump under the table at that moment. "God damn it that hurts!" Emmett slammed the table. I giggled.

"It was fine, too bad though that he has to trick girls into bed though." Two could play that game. Emmett busted out laughing, and Edward scowled.

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have had to." He quipped.

"Give it up." I sighed. "So, Jasper and Alice aren't up yet?" Emmett shook his head.

"They sleep late. Anyway, what do you want to do today?" Emmett asked.

"Um… isn't it Monday? Don't you have work?" I didn't have class today, but they must have work.  
"Well, I have work at four, but Edward has off."

"What do you do?"

"I work at Abercrombie and Fitch." He said proudly. I stifled a giggle. It figures that Emmett would work at place where he could show off his body.

"Okay well, we could watch a movie." I suggested.

"What one?" Edward asked.

"Die Hard marathon." Emmett said.

"Oh I love those movies." I said. Both Edward and Emmett turned to gape at me. "What? Me and Charlie used to watch them all the time."

"Bella are you single." Emmett asked. My face heated up. I heard another thump under the table. "Ow man, look she said she likes Die Hard. How many girls say that?" Edward looked livid. This whole thing was making me uncomfortable.

"Sorry Em, I'm kind of interested in somebody right now." I said as seriously as I could. Edward's eyes flashed. He looked… angry? I couldn't place it. Emmett snapped his fingers.

"Aw nuts." He said sarcastically. Edward shot up from his seat and went into the living room. He called us to come in. Emmett stopped me before we went in. "He likes you, a lot." I froze. Edward likes me? No it couldn't be. Could it? I shook my head and went into the living room.

**A.N. Alright so I hope to have the next chapter up in the next 48 hours. Tell me if you like Emmett's job! Review... Thanks**


	6. awkard

**A.N. Hey guys, I know I promised that I would update sooner, but spring break had me all caught up. So, now I will update once more before the week ends I swear…. **

**Song List- Calling all Skeletons- Alkaline Trio, This could be love- Alkaline Trio, Vermillion-Slipknot **

**BPOV**

Emmett left during the third Die Hard movie, so it was just me and Edward. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air; I silently prayed that Alice and Jasper would be back soon. He hadn't said one word to me since the first movie started. I didn't understand was he was acting so cold towards me.

The only thought I had was that he no longer wanted me to stay here. That hurt me; I know there wasn't anything going on between us. It still hurt to be unwanted. I took a sidelong glance at Edward; his perfect mouth was mashed into a hard line. We sitting on opposite sides of the couch, the movie was almost over and I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"We're home!!!" Alice exclaimed, throwing open the apartment door. I thanked whatever higher power there was, that Alice and Jasper were back. I jumped up from the couch and ran over to them, eager to get away from Edward.

"Hey guys." I was so happy to see them, maybe a little too much and they could see that. Jazz shot me a puzzled look, and I responded by giving him a quick tight smile.

"I'm so tired let's order pizza." Alice suggested. I nodded, I was hungry. Jazz called in thee pizza and we waited for it, in the living room.

The pizza came twenty minutes later; I helped Alice set the table. We all sat down, the uncomfortable silence still lingered. The tension was unbearable. "So, Jasper and I found an apartment." Alice said quietly. I turned towards and gave her a small smile. I knew the pixie hated silences, and would do anything to fill it.

"That's great, what does it look like?" I knew that was all I needed to say to set Alice off. She launched into telling us all about the apartment; I however didn't catch a word she said. Pretending to be eating my pizza, I stole a look at Edward. His face had not changed since this morning, the scowl made me feel unwelcome. I was desperate to get out of here; Edward noticed me looking at him and stared at me. His expression shocked me; it was not at all friendly. I gave him a small sympathetic smile, his eyes narrowed. He threw down his pizza and stalked off.

I looked over to Alice and Jazz who looked as shocked as I was. I had to get out of here. "You know guys, I don't think that James." I winced at the name, but continued on. "Is going to find me. I left in a rush, but think about it. He doesn't know where I live, and I'll be okay I have Ang." I knew that it was a weak argument, but I couldn't stand the way Edward was acting. Jasper gaped at me.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled. "He almost killed you. You are not going back to that apartment." His voice had a tone of finality. It reminded of our dad.

"Jasper, I'll be fine." I was on the edge of whining. Alice seemed to take Jasper's side. Figures.

"Bella, why can't you stay here?" I wanted to tell her to butt out, but decided to ignore her.

"Jasper, please? Honestly how long can I stay here anyway?"

"She's right." I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He looked more dishelved than before he left the table. It hurt a little that he wanted me gone, but I was happy to get out of here. Jasper looked defeated.

"Fine." He sighed. "But if you have any problems call me right away." I felt bad for making Jasper worry, but I had to get away from Edward's stare.

"Thanks Jazz!" I jumped up-in a very Alice way- to hug my brother. He helped me grab my stuff, and we headed towards the door. I gave Alice a hug, and gave Edward a curt thank you, which he returned by scowling and had Jasper drop me off. I was happy to be home, but Edward's piercing stare was burned into my mind.

The apartment was pitch black; Angela must have stayed at Ben's. Sure enough my hasty note from last night was still on the table. I sighed, and went to go put away my stuff.

**EPOV**

Dinner was getting on my nerves. Bella sat there looking insanely beautiful, which didn't help my situation at all. I couldn't believe that she was interested in Emmett. We both sat there all afternoon not saying a word. It was too hard to be around her when I knew she would never be with me.

Life was so unfair, I had to sit here all night and look at her. How could someone like her be interested in my slobby, obnoxious brother? I looked up from my food to see Bella smiling at me, II couldn't take it anymore. I threw down my pizza, and stalked off to my room. I flopped down on my bed, which now smelled like Bella. It was amazing, I groaned. How could I take seeing them if they got together?

I hate the way I just acted, but I couldn't see her. Bella and my brother! UGH! It all kept replaying in my mind. While I was wallowing in my self pity, I heard yelling form the dining room. I went out to see Bella and Jasper arguing. She was begging him to take her home, but he wouldn't budge. Alice agreed with him, I on the other hand wanted Bella to leave. I just wanted her out, so I couldn't see her and Emmett together.

"Jasper, I'll be fine, how long can I stay here anyway?" Bella was so desperate to leave, just like I was.

"She's right." Bella whipped her head towards me, her eyes were fierce and her cheeks were flushed. She looked so beautiful, and she wanted my brother. Jasper defeated, gave in. Bella hugged her brother, and he dropped her off. As she left she gave me a small smile, I wanted so badly to have her stay but I knew I could never tell her that.

When she and Jasper left, I grudgingly went over to help Alice clean up. As soon as the pixie noticed my presence, she put her hands on her hips. "What's your problem?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Nothing." I grumbled. I really didn't feel having this discussion with Alice.

"Sure" She rolled her eyes at me. I really hated that. "Bella likes you and if you don't stop you're gonna screw that up." I threw down the plate I had picked up.

"No Alice, Bella likes Emmett not me." I growled, my sister always butted in where she didn't belong. Alice looked at me dumbstruck, and then started to laugh hysterically. "Alice shut up! She basically told him she did." Alice continued to laugh.

"Rightt, so that's why she blushes every time she looks at you and squealed when you texted her."

"Squealed?" That us so un-Bella. Alice came over and patted her tiny hand on my back.  
"Trust me Edward, I know these things." With that she turned on her heel, and left. I stood in the kitchen completely awe-struck.

I am such an idiot.

**A.N. Alright, so that was some what a fluff chapter, but the next one is filled with D-R-A-M-A. I promise Thanks! Review!**


	7. not again

**A.N. Hey guys, so to make up for not updating when I sad I would I'm giving you another chapter!!!!!**

**Song List- Cape Cod kwassa kwassa- vampire weekend, don't trust me-3OH!3, Speakers Blown- Hit the lights **

**BPOV**

I woke up at an ungodly hour. It wasn't like I had much sleep last night, but still 5:30? All I could think about last night was Edward. Did I offend him? I couldn't understand the way he looked at me, it was awful. I knew that if I lay here any longer, I would continue to freak out.

I pulled myself out of bed, and made my way to the kitchen. The only thing I needed was a strong cup of coffee. I quickly filled the ancient coffee maker, and got out my laptop. My mom had left me three emails since yesterday. Oh god, I couldn't talk to Renee right now. Her emails all said how she missed me and Jasper, and she wanted to know if I had met anybody yet. I rolled my eyes, my mom was always afraid of me being alone. She tells me how I need to find a guy, but I use the same lame excuse that I'm not over the whole James thing yet.

I involuntarily shuddered at the name. It was ironic how I used him as an excuse not to find a guy when that's what brought me to Edward yesterday. I quickly typed to my mom that I was fine, and sorry that I hadn't emailed her sooner. As for the guy thing, well she didn't need to know anything so I left it out.

The coffee maker beeped, I poured myself a cup wondering what to do now. I had class at 9:00, but that seemed like forever. A shower seemed like the only logical thing to do. I set my cup down, and got all of my stuff to shower. Unfortunately, taking a shower only kept my hands busy and not my mind. The hot water was not comforting like it normally was. All I could think about was Edward, maybe he realized how plain I was and was rejecting me. I knew we weren't together, but the rejection hurt all the same.

After sufficiently depressing myself, I got out of the shower to get ready. I pulled on an old WSU sweatshirt and jeans, and put my hair in a messy bun. I really couldn't care less about how I looked. The kitchen clock read 7:00, so I had two mores hours to burn. The apartment was getting too cramped.

I grabbed my bag and keys and left the apartment. The air was cold, and windy outside on the street. It hit me like a thousand needles; I thought it suited my mood. I made my way to campus; there was a coffee shop I could hang out in until class. It was a small coffee house that me and Ang hang out all the time after class. I pulled the door open to the shop, the only other person inside was a haggard looking bus boy. I ordered a coffee, and took a small table in the corner of the shop. Without anything else to think about, I gave up and let my mind drift to Edward.

**EPOV**

Work sucked today, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She probably hated me for the way I acted, oh well it's for the best I guess. I couldn't harbor feelings for her if she was going to be with my brother. It was hard not to think about her though, she was just so…… beautiful, and amazing in every way. I sped out of the parking lot towards home, I needed to be alone. The ride back to the apartment was quick, I ran towards my door. As soon as I got in the door I threw down my bag.

"Rough day." Alice commented as she bounced into the living room.

"You have no idea." I sighed, and flopped down next to my pixie sister. I pulled my hand over my eyes willing the world to disappear.

"Well brother dear, care to talk about it?" She pulled my hand off of my face and I groaned. Alice was not the first person that I wanted to talk with this about, but I knew she would annoy me till I talked to her.

"Not really, I'm just an asshole that's all." I said with an edge, hoping that Alice would back down.

"Is this about Bella?" Wow, way to be blunt sis.

"No why?" I clenched my jaw. Alice seemed to take that as conformation. She smiled smugly.

"Jazz!" She called. God she is so damn annoying.

"What?" Jasper asked as he took a seat beside Alice.

"We have a problem." She stated flatly.

"No. We. Do. Not." I snapped. They both began to laugh at me.

"Edward likes Bella but won't admit it." Jasper gave me a look of sympathy. I did not want to have anybodies pity.

"Look," I sighed. "Maybe I do like her but she's not interested." This was so mortifying, telling them this. I started to get up, but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright man, I shouldn't be telling you this. Bella does like you, sure she doesn't act like it, but I know my sister." Bella liked me? What should I do? Alice seemed to be one step ahead.

"Go to her place tonight and tell her how you feel." I sighed feeling completely helpless. What if Bella didn't feel the same, I know they said she did but I wasn't so sure. I wanted to get out of this but Alice gave me her you're-not-getting-out-of-this-no-matter-how-hard-you-try look.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. Alice squealed and bounced out of the room, Jasper sat next to me on the couch. I knew he wanted to say something to me.

"Listen man, I wasn't able to help her with her last boyfriend, but if you hurt her I will have no problem breaking your face." Jasper was always so quiet, that it shocked me. I knew he only wanted to protect his sister, just like I would do for Alice.

"Got it man, and don't worry I couldn't hurt her if I tried." I smiled and went into my room.

A few hours later I made my way over to Bella's apartment. I was shaking I was so nervous. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Just as I did I heard a blood-curdling scream come from the other side of the door. I knew that there could only be one reason why Bella was yelling. My blood ran cold. I heard another scream. "Bella!" I pounded on the door. There was no answer.

**A.N. OK so I decided to drag this out a little longer, but the next chapter will be way better I swear! Ok Review!!**


	8. Nighmare

**A.N. Well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, it's just that I've been having a crazy couple of weeks… Also I am very sorry to hear about Daddy's Little Cannibal, you were a great writer and will be missed dearly. **

**Song List- Jack's Mannequin- Bruised, Kings of Leon- Use somebody, My Favorite Highway- Murder on the Radio**

**BPOV **

_A few hours ago…_

Angela and I drove back to our apartment; we met up after class to have lunch at a place across the street from campus. Angela laughed as she wove her prius down the busy streets. "I still can't believe that you spent all day yesterday watching Die Hard movies at Alice's brother's apartment."

"Believe it Ang. I mean it wasn't so bad." I had explained all about Edward, but decided it best not to tell her about James. "So what about you Ang? You spent two days straight at Ben's." A slow smile crept across her face.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I know you and I have been roommates for the past two years, but I love Ben and he wants me to move in with him." She spoke quickly, as if she expected me to yell at her.

"Ang, its fine. Honestly, I expected this. We both knew that you and Ben were going to be together, I'm happy for you. He really loves you Ang." She smiled.

"Oh Bella! Thank you for understanding, but I feel bad for leaving you. I mean what are you going to do about rent?" I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; I probably just put out signs for a new roommate." We pulled in front of our building. I was about to get out when I noticed Ang was just sitting there. "Are you coming in?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to go tell Ben the good news." She leaned over to hug me. "I love you Bells, thank you so much."

"No problem Ang, I just want you to be happy." I got out, slightly stumbling on the curb. Ang pulled away, and honked the horn while speeding away. I loved Ang, and wanted her to be happy but what was I going to do now? I knew I was going to get a new roommate in order to help pay for rent, but how could anybody top Ang?

I let myself into the dark apartment. _Better get used to it; you're going to be alone a lot more now._ I had a feeling tat Ang wouldn't be home for the rest of the night, but I guess that would be okay. I needed to get used to the fact that I would be alone now.

I made my way over to my room, so I could get my laptop. I haven't really been replying to my mom lately, and I knew she was probably freaking out by now. I opened the door to my small bedroom, it was completely dark. I flicked on the switch, and took my ibook off of my desk.

"Hello." An all too familiar menacing voice called from behind me. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck.

"Wh-h-hat arrre you doing here?" I stammered.

"You thought that once I got out I wouldn't want to see you? I've missed you?" He grabbed my shoulder roughly, and spun me around. His dark eyes met mine, and I knew what he wanted. It was the same look he had the night of the 'accident'. He reached up to push a lock of hair behind my ear; I flinched away from his touch.

"No." I whispered, tears were streaming down my face.

"Shh." He wiped the tears away from my face with his thumb. His touch was not soft, it was hard and unfeeling. "Don't cry Bella, I'm here now." This made the tears fall more freely. Wracking my body with sobs.

James was here, and I was alone with no chance.

"Nooo." I kept saying.

"Bella don't you miss me?" I shook my head. Anger registered on James's face he took his hand and slapped me across my face. The force felt like a thousand pins and needles hitting the side of my face. He hit me again, this time the force made my body crumble to the floor. I cried out in pain, he pulled my hair and dragged me to the other side of the room.

The cries that came from my mouth made it hard to scream. I tried to cry for help, but every time I did James would punch me. "Help!" I managed to scream.

"Shut up!" James screamed. He bent down and punched me hard in the face. The blow was skin splitting. A warm sticky liquid slid down my face, as what I could only was assume as blood. James had broken my nose.

I screamed again. "Help!" James threw himself down on top of me. He kept on punching my face, and my ribs. My whole body was in immeasurable pain. Then, I heard a horrible crack. Breathing became increasingly difficult (added on to the fact that I had a grown man on top of me). The smell of blood was overwhelming, and I couldn't breathe at all. I tried to scream, but suddenly everything went black.

**EPOV **

The horrible screaming kept going on as I pounded on the door willing it to open. I could also hear a man yelling at Bella to shut up. I could only assume it to be James. I threw my body against the door repeatedly. The horrible cries kept building, and I fought harder to make the door open. Bella was in there having god only knows what happening to her.

I repeatedly called her name. Suddenly I heard nothing, not a cry or anything. The silence was even more devastating then the cries. I hopped I wasn't too late.

Finally, after what felt like forever. The door flew open. I ran through the apartment, and then I saw her. Her body was limp on the ground, and a blond man was standing over here. His back was to me. James.

"What did you fucking do?" I screamed, he turned and smiled. Then he ran through the door. I would have gone after him, but my only concern was Bella.

I crouched beside her. She was all bloody, and her chest was barely rising. "Bella, Bella can you hear me." I was frantic, she didn't respond. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance." I quickly told the woman what had happened. Bella's breaths were becoming more and more shallow. The dispatcher told me that paramedics were on their way. I dropped my cell phone, and sat beside her. Her hair covered her face; I pushed back the bloody strands. Her body was a crumpled heap on the floor, and nose gushed blood. I prayed that I wasn't too late. How could anybody do this to her?

Tears fell down my face, oh god Bella.

**A.N. Alright, so I'll admit that this is a very short chapter. The next one will be twice as long. Hit? Or Miss? Let me know…. Review!! Thamks!!**


	9. Revelations

**A.N. Yes I know it has been months and I'm sorry, but I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go with story but now I have a great idea so enjoy!**

BPOV

Two days ago I was completely infatuated with Edward. His green eyes pierced my soul, made my heart fluttered, and made speech almost impossible. In my eyes, Edward was everything I wanted. He made my heart fly; I have never felt this way before. The spine tingling feeling soon dissipated. After one stupid comment from my stupid mouth he completely changed.

Edward was no longer warm and friendly, and those green eyes soon turned stone cold. So, in my mind I did the logical thing. I left against my brother's better judgment, in order to avoid those new onyx eyes. How could I have known the horror that was awaiting me at home?

My quick decision changed everything. James was there waiting for me, and as I expected he wasn't here for my body. No, he was here for something far worse…. My blood.

I had readily accepted my fate that I was going to die the second he got on top of me. The amazing thing was, I wasn't scared that I was going to die. It was that I would never see Edward's beautiful face again. That was a fate worse than death. See although death is permanent, Edward was not. I really had no idea the length of time I was guaranteed with him.

Death could wait, but me being with Edward couldn't.

I awoke to the blinding fluorescent lights of my hospital room; you think if someone was in the hospital you could at least have the lights a little dimmer. My heart monitor beat a nice steady even pace. It was a shock to my system to hear it. I was alive, that's a plus.

I squinted my eyes and looked around the small room of the Pullman county hospital. My eyes stopped on my brother Jasper, he was fast asleep on the chair next to my bed his hand on mine. My heart broke at the sight of him. His hair was in disarray, his clothes crumpled and dirty. I lifted my hand to rub his arm.

Jasper's head shot up, so fast it almost flew off. He smiled, and it was then when I his bloodshot eyes.

" You're awake!" He exclaimed, I could see small tears forming in his eyes. "Bella how are you feeling?" I shot my brother an incredulous look. How did he think I felt?

"I feel like shit Jazz. How long have I been out?" He pursed his lips. A flittering thought passed by that somehow I was asleep for months but I shook my head dismissing the thought.

"About two days." He said quietly. He waited for me to react, I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't look at him. I decided to focus on the flowers that were on the table by Jazz.

"Who are those from?" The vase was over flowing with whit lilies, and lavender. It was beautiful; lilies had always been my favorite.

"Edward brought them." He said quietly. "Bella…" He started to say something but was quickly cut off.

"Bella?! Guys, come in she awake!" She yelled out the door before running to my bedside. Alice was so excited that she was bouncing, I was afraid she was going to burst at any second.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" I asked trying to get her to calm down. Fat tears spilled down her alabaster cheeks, she brushed my hair out of my face.

" Bella I'm just happy I get to play Bella Barbie once again." She said trying to lighten the mood. There was a tentative knock on the door before the boys walked in. Emmett walked in first, a goofy grin on his face. Then came the only boy that mattered to me. Edward walked in, his hair in worse shape than Jasper's and a defeated smile on his face. My heart fluttered and I hoped he couldn't tell, but then I heard the monitor speed up and I winced.

"Hey Bella what's kicking?" Emmett flopped down on the armchair opposite of Jasper and kicked his feet up on the end of my bed.

"Me, surprisingly." I snorted at my joke, but the rest of them stared at me mouths agape. "What?" I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"That wasn't funny Bella." Edward said quietly from his post by the door. I glanced over in his direction, his face held a tortured expression.

"I think we should let Edward and Bella talk." Jasper said before motioning for Emmett and Alice to leave the room. The all filed out closing the door behind them. I hated Jasper for leaving me right now. I sat there waiting for Edward to move, or speak, or do anything.

"So… I can't believe I ended up here again. I mean I hate hospital food." I said out loud hoping he would just say anything. I could see him grimace.

"Bella, do you have no regard for your own life?" He said snidely.

I was shocked. I had never heard anyone be so blunt. I thought about it. I've never really thought about the value of my own life. It was something I took for granted, but really who didn't.

"What are you getting at?" He sighed, and moved closer to the bed.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you really did care you wouldn't be cracking jokes when you almost died!" I winced at his harsh tone. He was seriously going to stand there and tell me that I didn't value my life. He had some nerve.

"Don't tell me that I don't value myself. What do you even know about what happened anyway?" I snapped. Edward snapped. He began to breathe heavily, pacing the floor. He then walked over to the chair that Jasper was just in and threw it to the other side of the room. I winced having flashbacks of two nights ago. It was becoming difficult for me to breathe. I was getting increasingly lightheaded.

"Stop." I choked out. He completely stopped and came over to my bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." He took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it trying desperately to calm me down. "Bella." He sat down on the edge of my bed. "I was the one who found you." He spoke in a broken whisper. My heart tugged hearing the sadness in his voice.

"You did? What happened?" He brushed my cheek.

"I was coming over to talk to you, when I got to your apartment door I heard screams. I tried repeatedly to open the door. I started to panic so I broke it down. I couldn't hear your screams anymore, which worried me even more. And then I saw you…" He stopped and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "He was standing over you as if he was pleased with what he did. I began to scream at him, which scared him and ran off. I would have chased after him, but at that point my only concern was you.

"There you were lying on your bedroom floor in a heap. There was so much blood, and you weren't really breathing." He was speaking fast. I could his voice wavering. "I got so scared on the way to the hospital, Bella they said they couldn't locate your heart beat. You almost died on the way." He put his head in his hands. I pulled them away from his beautiful face.

Tears flooded his face; his eyes were red and bloodshot. It reminded me of Christmas. Edward, the man I wanted more than anything had saved my life.

"Edward you saved my life. If you hadn't come over I would have been dead. Thank you." Now, I too was crying. The thing is I wasn't crying for myself, no I was crying for the angle next too me. I cried for the hurt he felt. If he hadn't of been at my apartment he wouldn't be feeling this way.

"Edward what were you coming over to say anyway?" He cocked his head to the side as if to say 'you're really asking me this now?' He sighed, and shook his head.

"Bella I came over to apologize." My heart clenched at his words. He was apologizing, when I acted no better than him.

"Bella, the way I acted was deplorable, there was really no excuse. I mean is that anyway to treat the girl I like." I froze. What? He liked me?

"You like me?" I pointed to myself to emphasize, making sure I heard correctly. He nodded his head slowly.

"Bella you are the most beautiful girl inside and out. I've liked you since the moment I met you." He stared directly into my eyes, his green ones boring into my soul. I blushed, and looked away from him quickly. "And that blush!' He threw his head back. "That is the most beautiful sight in the world to me."

This all couldn't be real, could it? Stuff like this just doesn't happen. I just got hospitalized from my psycho ex, and now the most beautiful man in all of Washington just told me he liked me.

"Of course if this is too soon for I completely understand." He lowered his head trying to avoid my gaze.

"Edward, I like you too." He smiled and rubbed my cheek with his hand, obviously trying to avoid the bruises that had most certainly formed on my face. I laughed at the irony of the situation. Edward seemed to understand and joined in with me.

We both sat there laughing like two idiots. I had a gigantic grin on my face, but I couldn't care less. I was ecstatic. Well up until my doctor knocked on the door and insisted on killing my buzz.

**Ok so that was the longest chapter I have ever written! I hoped you liked it, so review. There will be another chapter soon I promise but you should check out another story I'm working on its called Countdown. Thanks! **


End file.
